Joint assemblies, such as a track joint, are customarily held together by a press or interference fit between the ends of a track pin and the respective bores of a track link. A track bushing may be used between the track pin and the track link. During use, the track joint assembly will receive loading and have a tendency to deflect and bend the track pin. The deflection and bending of the track pin may result in edge loading and resulting stresses on the various track components as they move relative to one another. The edge loading stresses have a tendency to wear or gall the various track components during contact with the deflected track pin. For this reason, it is well known to manufacture a portion of the track bushing with a ramped profile on the inner diameter to establish a predetermined operational clearance between the track pin and the track bushing. Unfortunately, this solution increases operational clearance between the track components but results in a less compact and efficient joint assembly. Additionally, other joint assemblies, such as a pin joint on a frame and the like, utilize a pin that is press or interference fit within adjacent structure to connect oscillating or rotating structures. These pin joint assemblies incur similar edge loading concerns as the track joint assembly. Unfortunately, many methodologies have been unsuccessful in the reduction of edge loading on these joint assemblies, as well. Therefore, the ability to reduce edge loading with minimal operational clearance between the pin and adjacent structures would provide a more effective and wear-resistant joint assembly.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.